It is well known to run electrical wires and telecommunications wires underneath the surface of a floor. These cables and electrical systems may be placed under the floor surface so as to provide more efficient supply power and data/telecommunication signal in commercial construction buildings. The electrical cables or wires beneath the floor may be accessed through a hole in the surface of the floor. In order to provide convenient access to the wires as well as the termination devices which terminate the wires, a floor box is typically placed in the hole through the floor.
The cables are typically housed in ducts that are placed beneath the floor surface. These ducts are typically made of a metal, i.e. steel, iron, aluminum, etc., for structural rigidity to support the weight of the floor on top of the ducts. After the ducts are properly positioned in the floor, concrete then covers the ducts to create the actual floor surface. The thickness of the concrete floor, and the depth at which the ducts must be buried in the floor, are usually regulated by local building codes. The floor boxes may be integrated into the ducts before the concrete floor is poured. However, in most instances, the concrete floor is poured over the ducts and then holes are drilled into the floor to insert the floor boxes that are connected to the duct.
The use of floor boxes to access cables running underneath the surface of a floor is well known in the art. The floor boxes are typically made of a metallic material so that they are resistant to the outside elements, such as moisture, and are also strong enough to maintain the structural integrity of the floor. The floor boxes are typically welded together to further increase their strength.
With many electrical boxes, especially those which are used to house termination devices positioned within a floor, it is desirable to construct the box to be water resistant, so as to protect the components housed therein. Undesirable accumulation of water within the box can be detrimental to such components. Various electrical codes and standards such as those promulgated by Underwriters Laboratories (UL) require the floor boxes to have a certain degree of water resistance, i.e., resistance to entry of water over a period of time.
The art has seen a wide variety of box constructions which are designed to prevent the accumulation of water within the box. Many of these designs employ complicated gaskets which are interposed between the box and the cover of the box so as to prevent water from entering therebetween. While these gaskets do adequately prevent water entry, the gasket structures rely on precise assembly of the components, including the gaskets.
Alternatively, some floor box covers have a small door thereon. The door allows the cover to be in a closed position, while the wires can exit through the door. However, the door protrudes above the cover which can break off creating a tripping hazard.
Further, it is desirable to provide a cover assembly having a substantially flat surface with no protruding parts that may break off or cause a tripping hazard.